


Projecting Beasts

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Self-Discovery, She attac but she also protec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Amelia Osborn, the Hunter, confronts the beastly nature that is closer to her than she would like to admit.A retelling of the Suspicious Beggar questline.





	Projecting Beasts

Exhausted and cornered by a mob in the Forbidden Woods, Amelia began to panic. She quickly went through the items she had on her person, and found the artifact that resembled a mangled beast claw. She felt something seize her throat, and acted on an impulse. The guttural roar she released knocked back three of the madmen closest to her, and she took this opportunity to extend her axe to its fullest length. With an elegant arc and a rush of air, she slayed these three, getting doused in their filthy blood. Her stamina restored, she dispatched the three remaining easily after that. She then took out an urn full of oil, along with a Molotov cocktail. As she poured a liberal amount of oil on her slain foes, she felt an unease come over her. The artifact may have brought it out but that beastly sound came from _her_. It had saved her from harm, but what else could it do to her? After moving a safe distance, she hurled the Molotov cocktail into the pile of bodies, igniting the foul flesh. Watching the furry face of one of the man-beasts slowly deform as it is engulfed by flames, Amelia shuddered.

“Another village lost to the scourge,” she thought. She headed deeper into the woods, taking care of beasts as needed to progress.

Eventually, she came across an odd scene. A man wrapped in bandages laid quietly amongst fresh corpses. Amelia approached him cautiously. He didn't look beastly, but he still didn't seem right. “Blimey, don't scare me like that,” said the man in a pleasant tone. “On a night like this, I took you for a monster.” He thanked her for killing the beasts, and asked if she knew any safe havens. Amelia weighed her options. She could direct him to Iosefka’s clinic where she came from, to Oedon’s Chapel, or leave him here. Figuring the Chapel was nearer and would provide some sort of holy protection should something be wrong with him, she told him to seek refuge there. "Oh, you've given me hope...Terribly kind of you,” the beggar said.

Watching the man limp away, Amelia wanted some feeling of relief over saving a life. But she was left wondering if she was past the point of caring now. She could only feel tiredness.

Realizing that she was low on supplies, she decided to return to the Hunter’s Dream. She was about to return to the Forbidden Forest, but thought that she should check up on the survivors camped up at Oedon Chapel. After awakening in the Cathedral Ward, Amelia looked around. Arianna, Adella, the grandmother and the Chapel Dweller were there. But where was the old man? And surely the beggar would have arrived by now. Suspicion taking hold of her mind, she asked the Chapel Dweller, “What happened?”

The Chapel Dweller responded, in an even more nervous tone than usual, “Oh, kind hunter...The old man, the old man you sent over...He's dead...Killed stone dead...Was it a beast? Or, could someone from outside've come in and...? I just...don't...know..."

In horror, Amelia looked to the farthest exit of Odeon Chapel, and saw splashes of blood. Following the trail, she finds the beggar. Sitting by the nearby wagon, he looked calm. As Amelia approached, the beggar smiled and said, “Ah, hello again! I owe this to you!”

Without another thought, Amelia drew her axe and swung for the beggar’s head. A sudden blast came out of her target, who was now an enormous beast with lightning dancing across its fur.

"Have you got a screw loose? Or is it your...animal intuition? You hunters have got more blood on your hands!" the beast said in an all too human voice. Amelia had never seen such a huge beast with its wits still intact. Could that mean their human selves are still in there somewhere?

Putting the thought aside, Amelia evaded the werewolf’s swipes. She dug her axe into the beast’s flesh, doing only moderate damage it looked like. She had to be swift and brutal with this one. Despite being twice her size, it was a nimble creature. Its arms sent a shockwave flying towards her. She mistimed a dodge and got knocked down to the ground for her error. It took her a moment to get back on her feet.

"Die! Die die! Hunters are killers, nothing less! You call ME a beast? A beast?! What would you know? I didn't ask for this!” the beast exclaimed. “No, but it gives you no right to act this way!” Amelia responded. Transforming her axe, she brought the blade crashing into the werewolf with a sweeping arc followed by another, staggering it. Without a moment to spare, she raised her axe high and brought it down on the creature with full force. It seemed to be weakening now, so Amelia took a second to regain her strength. The beast on the ground saw this as an opportunity and pounced on top of her. It slammed its fists onto her head several times, causing cracks in the cobblestone. Amelia, on the verge of unconsciousness, reached into her coat for the beast claw. Feeling the awful impulse grab her once more, she released an almost deafening roar. It pushed back the beast, and with one great effort, Amelia slammed the axe into its chest. The werewolf sank to the ground, and with its final breath said, "Rancid beasts, every last one of us..."

Completely spent, Amelia staggered to the entrance of the Chapel. Arianna and the nun Adella ran towards the hunter, offering their blood to heal her, and arguing over who should do it. Amelia, too exhausted to deal with such pettiness, simply pointed to Adella. Arianna looked hurt, but understanding. The nun then began the process of administering her blood to Amelia, which brought the Hunter’s strength back gradually. With a smile, she thanked the nun, and walked out to breathe in the Yharnam air. She felt reaffirmed by the help she had received. Perhaps she would have to do some monstrous things to survive the night and fulfill her mission, but as long as she has these innocent souls to protect, then she herself would not become a monster. She brought out the tiny music box, and let its tune soothe her heart beating with renewed blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the better stories I wrote for Amelia. I really tried my best to describe the action here in a game-accurate way.


End file.
